Second-in-Command
by Jaygrl22
Summary: When her older brother is Killed In Action, Abigail Green feels compelled to take care of his pregnant, grieving widow. She leaves behind everything: her country, her family, even her champion dance team. She expects life to be very dull from here on out. However, life is rarely dull at Deimon High. Especially when a certain Demon wants you as Cheerleading Captain. (Hiruma/OC)
1. Abby Green

**OC WARNING! If you don't like 'em, don't keep reading!**

**I wrote this a long time ago and I wasn't ever going to post it. However, I've recently been bitten by the writing-bug. So after a quick revision and new ending, here it is! My first Eyeshield 21 story. **

**I don't know how often I'll be updating (I take forever. Just ask my other readers), but I still hope you enjoy this story and are willing to give it a shot. :)**

* * *

The window was a trap. It had to be. Such an easy thing for eyes glaze over. Letting yourself fall into a waking-dreamland, far in the deep corners of your mind. Yes. It was a trap the teachers had laid for them_,_ _the students_. Fully aware of this pitfall, Abigail Green walked right into it. She was either unable to control herself, or didn't care enough to be bothered. And, although he noticed this, her teacher did nothing to stop her. He had been previously informed about her life's current _predicament_, so to speak. Because of it, he had allowed her to skip the dreaded '_Class, we have a new student!'_ debacle.

Being cheerful and making friends was the farthest thing from Abby's mind right now. Though to be fair, she wasn't really thinking about anything. She was staring out a window. Mindlessly. Letting everything in the world wash over and away from her without any struggle. She had always had a 'strong-and-silent' air around strangers, but now it had downgraded to something almost completely unapproachable.

Marcus was more than just her older brother; he was her dearest friend. Not only that, but he had promised her the most ridiculous things. Like going to the same retirement home and having constant nurf-gun battles against the staff's wishes (with their grandkids constantly sneaking in new guns and ammo to replace what would undoubtably be confiscated). Or, when she was old enough, going to Las Vegas and becoming bajillionaires. Or, taking a road trip across the states. Or, and this one takes the cake, him promising that he would come home safe.

Abby sneered at her reflection. Yeah, he came home safe alright. Safe inside a polished box with a flag on top. _Nice_. Even better, his newly-wedded wife was four months pregnant. Real fricken nice. But he died a hero. Abby supposed that was worth something. Though, she didn't know what, nor did she care. Since what ever it was, it would never bring Marcus back.

The dismissal bell sounded and the teenagers calmly rushed to escape their holding cells. Abby was one of them, and yet she was not. The young American had no Asian blood to speak of. Only very obvious traces of European descent: dirty blonde hair and vivid green eyes. To her, these traits were just another difference between _her_ and _them_. The American transfer and Deimon's student body.

It was just so foreign being foreign. Being surrounded by only one race of people. All with the same origins, same traditions, same history. Abby missed the variety. She missed the stories behind great great grandparents, and where they were from, and why they left, and the hardships they faced. She missed the questions of origin. Asking and being asked with the long & short lists of Countries that would follow. It was was an odd thing to miss, but she missed it none the less. But most of all, she missed her friends and what was left of her family.

Perhaps it had been selfish; leaving her mom and dad right after they'd lost her brother. But Abby had barely given herself time to back down. She'd decided during his funeral and told Yuki later that night. Yuki, at first, wasn't a fan of the idea. She could take care of herself, she'd argued, and what about school? What about her friends? What about her dancing? No, Yuki had decided, Abby didn't need to come take care of her. She would be fine on her own.

Abby's mother was completely and totally against the idea, but her father, who was barely speaking, told them he agreed with it. Marcus would've wanted someone watching out for his new family. Who better than his trusted 'second-in-command'?

After two more nights of staying in Marcus' old room, Yuki walked up to her with tired, swollen eyes and agreed as well. Not even a week later, the sisters-in-law were filling out paper work to enter Abby into the high school nearest Yuki's house; Deimon.

* * *

"I'm back!" Abigail shouted, happy to be using English again as she took off her shoes. Yuki said it was okay to wear them around the house, but the pile beside the door told her otherwise.

"Welcome home, Abby," Yuki said from the couch. She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "How was school?"

She shrugged and let her bag plop to the floor. "Once you get past the whole language/culture thing, it's not so different from regular school." Abby slid next to the woman. "So in a word: pretty boring."

Yuki tried to smile again. "I'm sorry. Are you making friends?"

Abby cast the older woman a look. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to help you."

"It would help if you made friends," she teased.

"Sick of me already?" Abigail laughed. "Don't worry, I start work Monday, so I'll be out of your hair more often."

The woman nod, focusing on the television in front of her.

"When are they letting you back on base?"

Yuki shuffled uncomfortably. "Two more weeks. It is unfortunate. I will have so much work to do. Teddy is _terrible_ translator."

"I'm sure they just want to give you enough time."

She looked away from the screen. "There will never be enough time, Abigail."

Abby thought of all the adventures she and her brother shared. All his football games, all her dance competitions. Their block-wide prank wars, the neighborhood's yearly 4th of July extravaganza. She remembered the time their cousin Eddy had gotten so drunk he nearly blew his fingers off with a celebratory rocket. Marcus knocked it out of his hands and pushed him to the ground, shielding their cousin with his own body. That rocket gave off the biggest explosion of the night and Marcus was hailed a hero. He was always putting himself in harms way like that. Their mother always joked it would be the death of him. Abigail gave a bitter chuckle.

"No," she said holding back the tears. "I guess not."

* * *

**Regardless of what you think, I always ****_hate_**** my first chapters. So please bear with me, alright? :)**


	2. Lizard

**FYI: Abby's Japanese isn't the best. In fact it's fairly broken. So if what she says seems a little off, it's on purpose. When she's speaking in English she's more likely to use words like "like" and "dude" and other slang, while her Japanese tends to be more 'proper' and,****_ as I said_****, broken. I'm doing this because I feel like it makes the story a little bit more believable. (And I'm an asshole to my characters, so.)**

**Also, Yuki is fluent in English (since she has to be for her job), but she, too, tends to sound a little off from time to time, since it isn't her first language.**

* * *

In her short time at Deimon High, Abby had already heard many stories of a blackmailing Demon, who not-so-secretly ran the school. Rumors of him cracking the Earth in two or shadows dragging his victims into the depths of Hell were some of the most common. She once overheard girl swearing she'd seen horns hidden beneath the Demon's hair. Shortly after, a boy confessed to seeing a tail as well.

The stories were always interesting, but way too far fetched for someone like Abby to believe. Perhaps if she were to actually _meet_ this Hiruma person, she might give some of the hearsay a second thought. But alas, she had not. Or if she had, he had done nothing to make his evil ways known to her.

Not _all_ of the rumors were bad, though. As terrifying as this Devil was, people also gave him great complements. It often sounded like he was on a sports team, but Abby usually overheard these things from students huddled together in tightly knit groups. She never felt right trying to ask questions, though she did have quite a few.

The final bell rang and Abigail let out a sigh of relief. She didn't work on Tuesdays, so she'd been looking forward to taking a nap right after school. It had been little more than a few weeks since the move, yet the time change was _still_ kicking her ass. It didn't help that her friends back home would call or text her in the middle of the night. The idea of her friends getting out of school an hour before hers started was still mind-boggling for all of them.

"_Um_, excuse me?" A girl with reddish-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes smiled at Abigail. "It's very nice to meet you," she said with a bow. "My name is Mamori Anezaki. I'm a part of Deimon's disciplinary committee."

"I did not do anything!" Abby shouted quickly, her mind jumping back to the last prank she and her friends pulled on the principal. It had involved a glue gun, a few dozen wigs, and his new car. The committee member stared at her with concern as Abigail's brain caught up with her. This was _Japan_. She hadn't pulled a prank on anyone, let alone the principal.

"I— Forgive me. Old... _um_... routine," she mumbled, glancing at the girl's shoes. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you're our new transfer student, right?"

Abigail nod slowly, hoping she understood the girl correctly. Part of her wanted to ask what her first clue was, but the rest of her was too tired to care. Mamori brought forward a few pieces of paper.

"Then, would you mind bringing these to the American Football club for me?"

Abby couldn't hold her tongue. "Why cannot you do it?"

The girl's smile faded a bit. "A committee meeting is just about to start. However, I didn't know about it until just now and I need Hiruma-kun to look over these papers as soon as possible."

"Wait, wait! Did you say _Hiruma?_ _The Demon?_ He plays _football_?"

"Oh." Her face fell completely. "So you _have_ heard of him. I was hoping you didn't know about him yet." She sighed. "Sorry for bothering you, Transfer-san. Perhaps I can find someone else to help me."

Abigail blinked, trying to translate everything as quickly as she could. "Why? I am not allowed to know him?"

"You mean, you would still take these for me?"

The American paused. She could say no and be done with it or she could say yes, meet the Devil, and possibly be dragged into hell. In all honesty, helping this girl was a really unappealing idea. She'd heard the road to Hell was paved with good intentions, and she wondered if being nice was truly worth it. Mamori's face began to fall once more. The shine in her blue, blue eyes slowly fading as the air turned heavy with desperation. Abigail furrowed her brows and sighed deeply. She looked up, cursing her bleeding heart, before asking where to find him.

* * *

"So this is the Devil's Domain, huh? Not quite what I was expecting," she mumbled as a drop of sweat rolled down her neck. In her mind, the place should have been a dark, unholy castle on top of a shrouded hill with lighting flashing and some guy playing the organ in the background. Instead, there was a large, gaudy sign welcoming her the the American Football Club. Underneath it was another sign donning the words:_ Deimon Devilbats_. An interesting name, at the very least.

Abigail swiftly opened the door, figuring it was better to just get it over with. The interior was equally confusing. For a moment, she thought she'd wandered into a casino by mistake. The words_ 'Excuse me' _bubbled up in the back of her throat when a tall man stood and slammed his hands on the roulette table in front of him, shutting Abigail's mouth immediately. Both the man dressed in white and the slim teen sitting across from him paused to stare at the sudden intruder. She couldn't see Player 21's eyes, but they both seemed to be regarding her as if she'd grown three heads.

"Do not be minding me," Abigail insist, trying not to snicker at the scene before her. "Please continue your game."

The one with the greased back hair, whose oddly shaped tongue seemed to be sticking out, snapped at her in rude voice. His sentences were littered with improper sounding words and suffixes, which Abby assumed made him think he was more badass. In reality, it only made his Japanese that much harder for her to understand. She got the gist of it though; he was insulting her. The words_ 'girl'_, and_ 'don't belong' _had been shouted at some point, but it would be a lie to say she knew what he had actually said.

"Is that a way to speak to a woman?" She ventured, inviting herself inside the clubhouse/casino.

"You see anyone caring?" She miraculously managed to decipher. "Beat it, girl."

"I have business." Abby turned to the seated football player. "Can you—"

"You don't know who you're messin' with, sister," another man sneered at her. Abigail glared at him. Partly because he interupted her, and partly because she hadn't noticed him or the second thug behind the leader. She was about to say something back, but stopped herself. There wasn't any point in riling them up. She was here to make Yuki's life easier, not more complicated by getting into stupid fights with petty boys. Abby just shook her head and put the paperwork down in front of #21.

"Please, can you give these to Hiruma Youichi? I do not have the time for this."

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

"I am not speaking with you!" She tried to tell the guy to shut up, but after she'd said it, Abigail wasn't entirely sure whether she'd told him to _'shut up' _or_ 'fuck off'._ Japanese was a difficult language, after all. Either way, they didn't seem to like it. Player 21 on the other hand was choking down a laugh. The third thug started saying something to her, but she was absolutely _done_ with the conversation. Folding her arms, Abigail simply waited for him to stop talking. There wasn't any point in trying to listen, since she could barely understand them anyway.

"I am not listening. Are you finished?" She calmly asked once he finally ceased his yammering. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Abigail felt her lips pull into a smirk. The boy looked ready to explode. She shook her head, glancing back to player 21. "I am not wrong. They are annoying, yes?"

"That's it!" The leader shout. "I've had enough of this bullshit! Eyeshield 21, I accept your challenge! This weekend, Zokugaku versus Deimon!"

Player 21 grinned. "Does that mean we can send you fucking scum back to Hell?"

"What did you say!? I'll get you good!"

"_Oh?_ You think you can beat us? Wanna bet 5 million yen?" Player 21's voice was so up beat and peppy that Abigail couldn't help laughing. It almost sounded like some sort of trap.

"Alright, we're in! You and your shitty team lost to Oujou, but right now, the strongest linebacker is me, Habashira Rui! Shin is a piece of shit compared to me!" Abigail watched the man and his goonies exit the casino clubhouse. She understood the words he'd said, but didn't have a clue what he was talking about. What was an '_Oujou_'? Was that lizard a football player? Did that mean thugs #2 and #3 were _also_ footballers? Who the heck was _Shin_?

"The strongest is Shin!" A voice piped up, answering part of her question. She peeked out of the clubhouse to find a short boy standing before the group of thugs. "He said he'll be waiting for us in the finals! There's no way he's gonna lose to anyone else!" His eyes were lit with a great, if not foolish, flame of determination.

_Gutsy little dude_, she admired, _but he's gonna get himself killed._ Abigail made a rush towards the commotion as Habashira whipped out his hand. The footballer seized the smaller boy's head, attempting to crush it in his grasp.

"What'd you say? Say it again, if you dare!" The American quickly spun herself between the two, snatching the younger boy away. Using both gravity and Habashira's own force as leverage. Once she safely maneuvered him away, she put her hands on her hips, forming a sturdy wall between them.

"You heard him well! Save fight for the game!"

The sudden motion had made him jump back, but Habashira simply grinned. "_Humph! _You even need a woman to protect you. '_Won't lose to anyone else'_," he echoed. "Does a coward like you have the right to tell others what to do?"

"Leave him _alone_," Abigail threatened, taking a step forward. She couldn't able to speak the language very well, but she was sure he'd understand a punch to the jaw no problem.

"N-no, he's right. I am weak," the boy admit, stopping her. "But I won't be the one taking care of him."

"_Humph!_ So you still have to rely on others! Who're you gonna send out to take care of me?"

The small boy moved around Abigail slowly. "Eyeshield 21."

_Eyeshield 21? _Her eyes slid over to the clubhouse. The man in the 21 jersey had taken off his helmet and was quietly watching the display. _Does he mean that blonde guy?__  
_

Habashira stared at the kid for a moment, then threw his head back laughing. The Deimon students watched him and his followers take their leave. Abby shook her head, sneering at the man's cocky attitude. A soft buzzing from her skirt pocket stole her attention. She grabbed and answered the phone in a single motion, as any professional teenager would.

"Hello?" It was her boss, calling her in for last minute replacement. She agreed, cursing her luck, and started to leave. After a few steps, she stopped and turned back to the boy, putting the phone's speaker against her shoulder. "It was nice to meeting you." She gave a small nod.

"O-Oh!" The boy quickly bowed in return, suddenly very nervous. "Yes, you too! My name is Sena! I'm a first year and secretary for the American Football Club!"

Another boy she hadn't noticed, only slightly taller than the other, jumped up. "And I'm Monta from the same year! I'm the MAX receiver!"

"Okay." The American, whom hadn't been planning on introductions, thought for a moment. "I am Abigail Green. Second year. Dance Captain."

Both of their faces opened in mild surprise. "**_Dance Captain?_**_"_ They repeated.

She nod. "In America." She wanted to wish them good luck at their game, but the closest she could say was: "I want for you to destroy the lizards this weekend, okay?"

Sena nod, the fire back in his eyes. "We will. I promise."

She smiled. "Good. They are jerks." Abigail's boss started talking once again and she immediately put the phone back up to her ear. She waved to her schoolmates before walking off, leaving them behind.

* * *

"I'm back," she mumbled, hours later, slipping the shoes of her aching feet. Her job was simple, but clearing tables, washing floors, and cleaning dishes was still tiring. Abigail glanced around the dark living room. "Yuki?"

A whimper echoed throughout the empty house. The girl tip toed across the wooden floor and peeked into the kitchen. Yuki's figure was hunched over the table, encased in the never ending darkness. Abby could hear the soft weeping and turned the lights on. The Japanese woman sat up with start, water still streaming from her red, swollen eyes. Abigail could only stare.

"Abby!" Yuki's hands rushed up to her face, quickly wiping away what she could. "You scared me! I hadn't heard you."

"Sorry." Abigail walked over and sat beside the woman. "Are you okay?"

Yuki immediately stood and started moving from the fridge to the sink, as is she were searching for something. "I was only... only thinking for dinner. That's all. I am fine, yes."

Pot and pans made their way from the pantry to the stove with loud, steady chimes. Yuki continued to speak. About nothing, anything, everything. Only stopping long enough for Abby to say 'yes' or 'no' before rolling on. She boiled the water and cut the vegetables, trying to keep herself as busy as possible. Knowing this, Abigail didn't bother asking to help. Instead she stayed in her seat, watching her sister-in-law discreetly wipe away tears. Dinner was finished soon enough, though neither was truly hungry. Abigail managed to talk about her new school's football game.

"Your brother... He played that game," Yuki mumbled.

Abigail nodded, trying very hard not to drop her chopsticks. "Yeah, he made the varsity team sophomore— I mean, uh, _first_ year."

"I see."

"Maybe we could go and watch Deimon's game this weekend, or somethin'?"

"Perhaps."

"It could be fun. Like, some quality Abby/Yuki bonding time."

Yuki paused for a moment, staring down at her food. She frowned. "Perhaps," she said again.

* * *

**Eventually, Abby will be well versed enough with her Japanese that she ****_won't _****sound so strange. (AKA whenever I get sick of writing her speech in such a weird fashion, haha. XD) Hopefully, it's not ****_too _****terribly distracting.**


	3. Trash Duty

_**See?**_** I updated! (And it took forever, just like I said! XD)**

* * *

It didn't take long for Abby to realize it had been a _horrible_ mistake getting out of bed that morning. A terrible decision, really. Probably right up there with licking her shoe in fifth grade. Of course, _that_ had been a double-dog-dare and you _never_ turn down a double-dog-dare in the fifth grade. _This_ was entirely her design.

Blinking up at the sunlight streaming through her window, she already knew something was off. Somehow, the sky looked different from usual; specifically, it looked _brighter_.

"Oh no..." Abby flipped to her other side, snatching her phone off the table. She hissed, _"Shit!",_ before throwing her bed sheets into the air.

Abigail Green turned into a one-man circus act: brushing teeth while pulling on a skirt, tying shoes with a brush tangled in her hair. Hell, she nearly ran down the stairs _topless_ with her blazer on. No time to spare, Abby bolt through the kitchen still tying her neck bow, grabbed a snack bar, and ran out the door.

She whipped out her phone, checking the time again as she ran. Another curse. She was nearly an hour late. Schoolbag knocking against her with every step, she could only pray her teacher was the understanding type. Turning into the courtyard, she sprint for the lockers and switched shoes.

"Stupid fricken Japs and their fear of dirty floors!" Abby growled before running to the stairs.

* * *

"P-Please... _huff_... excuse me." Abigail's teacher and classmates looked up from their work.

"Ah, Green-san. You're late."

"Yes. Forgive me, Mr—_ er, I mean—_ Kidagauwa-Sensei."

"That's '_Kitagawa', _Green-san," the man said sharply, pushing up his glasses. "See me after class."

"_Yes_." Sighing quietly, she headed for her desk. _Stupid impossible Japanese names._

As she sat down, she nearly jumped back up screaming. The young, horrified American glanced down to find her legs bare. While this would've been fine for most, Abby was in extreme shock. She always, _always_ wore leggings, or at least _shorts_, under her skirt. Without them, she felt incredibly exposed and uncomfortable.

_Oh, for fuck's sake, how could I've forgotten _those_? Can this day get any _worse? She lift her bag and dug through it quietly. After checking and double checking, she slouched in her chair._ Apparently, _she thought bitterly, unable to find her workbook,_ it can_.

* * *

"I don't know how it is in America, Green-san, but here, we put our education first."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Do not interrupt me."

"Forgiv—," Abigail began to apologize, but immediately threw her hands over her mouth.

"You will collect," _something_, "after school. Go to the disciplinary office after your last class and they will give you what you need, understand?"

"_Um_, no. What will I collect?"

Kitagawa-Sensei repeated himself.

"Forgive me, Sensei. I do not know that word. Collect _what?_"

He repeated the word once more, then lifted the tiny waste basket from under his desk. He pointed at the trash inside. "This is what you will collect."

"_Oh!_ Yes, I understand now." '_Trash'_, she scolded herself, _That word means 'trash'. Duh, Abby. Way to look like an idiot._

Kitagawa-sensei nodded. "Do you know where the disciplinary office is?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. Do not be late again, Green-san."

"Yes, Sensei."

* * *

By Lunchtime, Abby was _starving_. She'd already eaten her snack bar during break and couldn't find her wallet. She'd likely left it on her desk next to her homework. She decided to do the only thing she could: walk around. During her first lunch period, Abby had been pleasantly surprised to find there was music playing throughout the school's speakers. She thought was a fantastic idea and her friends in America were now petitioning for the same luxury. The only downfall was that after a couple songs, a boy would always come on to remind everyone that it was hosted by the broadcasting club and how to place requests. Eventually though, most were able to block him out.

"**_YAAA-HAAA!_**"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Abigail, and a number of other students, jumped a few feet into the air.

"**_The American Football team will be having a game this Saturday on the field!_**_"_ A familiar voice screamed out from the P.A. system. "**_Our enemy is the Zokugaku Chamilions! We've bet five million yen on this game! All those who got their ass kicked by Zokugaku, the Deimon Devilbats will fuck them up good for you!_**_"_

"Isn't this the guy I saw in the clubhouse yesterday?" She mumbled under her breath, wondering if the speakers would blow out from all his shouting.

"**_Of course_**," he continued. "**_The evil hero who uses the Killer Tackle, Eyeshield 21, will be playing as well!_**_"_

_Wasn't _he_ the one wearing the eyeshield? Why is he talking about himself in third person?_

"**_FREE ENTRANCE! If you got no_**_," somethings, "_**_don't come and watch!_**_" _With that, the line went dead. Almost immediately, the regular speaker came on and apologized profusely for the interruption.

"What a weirdo. What did he even say? Got no... _Hmm?"_

"Ah! Hello, Green-san!"

Abby turned to find the same boys from yesterday. "Oh, good afternoon. Monta and Sena, right?"

"Yep, that's right!" Monta grinned. "Whatcha doin' standing in the middle of the hall?"

"Trying to... _um_... translate what the man said."

"What man?" Sena asked.

Abby pointed to the P.A. speaker closest to them. "The loud one. He said, _'Don't come if you got no...?'_ Do you know?"

Both turned pink. "O-Oh, that was only Hiruma-san's way of speaking, Green-san," Sena explained. "D-Dont worry about it."

"Right, right! It's nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

It clearly wasn't _nothing_, but she dropped it anyway. "_Hiruma?_ That was Hiruma? The Devil?"

Sena nodded. "Didn't you meet him yesterday?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" She looked up, then back at them. "We have yet to introduction."

"_'Yet to be introduced'_, you mean," Monta said.

"Oh. Right. Forgive me."

He waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't worry about it. You're coming to the game, right?"

She nod fiercely. "Absolutely! I want to see you destroy the lizard! I am trying to... _er..._ collect my older sister, but I do not know if she will come."

"You have an older sister?"

"_Er..._ Not... _um..._ I do not know how to say. She and my older brother... _uh..._" Abby made the motion to slip on a wedding ring, then pointed to her finger. The boys' faces opened in clarity and they nodded.

"I understand."

"Gotcha. It would be awesome if your big sis came. It's gonna be my first game and it's gonna be MAX exciting."

The American laughed. "You will do very good job, I think."

"Thanks!" Monta smiled. "Anyway, we have to go now. See you later, Green-san!"

She waved after them, still grinning.

* * *

Abigail Green _was not_ a happy camper. She had trash duty for an hour and it was borderline _ridiculous_. There was hardly any trash to begin with and everyone else was practically fighting each other to the death over any wrapper or juice box they happened upon. The man in the disciplinary office had given them each a backpack/wastebasket thingamajig and a semi-long rod with a sharp end. Abby had assumed it was meant to pick up the trash, but the students were using theirs as spears and swords. Weapons of the_ Great Deimon Trash War_, apparently. In her opinion, it was only a matter of time until someone lost an eye. She'd probably be the one responsible.

She was beginning to consider walking into classrooms and dumping the trash from those bins into hers, when a ring of gunshots explode into the air. Abigail, being her brother's sister, immediately dropped the trash-pack and ran towards the noise. She arrived at the scene, spear-stick at the ready, only to see a large, rotund man tackle a piece of cardboard hanging from a goalpost.

"Hey, it's the American Football team," someone said beside her.

"Haha, seems like they're doing something fun!" A girl giggled as two boys, that Abby recognized as Sena and Monta, fired a FREAKING BAZOOKA at the thing.

"What kinda crackhead football is _this?" _She mumbled as a group of students gathered around her. A familiar looking redhead on the field grabbed a gun and fired. Only instead of spitting out bullets, it spit out _fire._ Like, _actual fucking FIRE._ Abigail nearly pissed herself and the redhead started screaming, apparently even more surprised than the onlookers.

The spiky blonde from yesterday, now wearing the number 1 jersey, shouted over to Abby's group, "WE'LL BEAT ZOKUGAKU!" The people around her began to cheer and shout while #1 fired a machine gun into the air. Abigail felt like she was deflating.

"Jesus Christ, these Japs are fucking _mental_." Though she tried, she couldn't fight the excitement in the air and wound up cheering alongside the group. When she caught sight of Kitagawa-sensei walking onto the field, already lecturing, she instantly stopped and high tailed it back to her trash-pack.

* * *

"Yuki, we have _got_ to go see that game!" Abigail insisted, closing the door. The lights were on, a better sign than the night before. Her sister-in-law peeked out from the kitchen, spoon in hand.

"Welcome home," she said licking the spoon. "What are you talking about?"

"The football game at Deimon. We have _got_ to see it. The football team is _crazy._ Like, _super wack. _They highjacked the P.A. system at lunch and set the field on fire!"

"Oh my." Yuki returned to the kitchen, a shoe-less Abby following her. "That does sound crazy."

"It was _AWESOME! Pleeeease_ come with me!_ Pleeeeeese?" _The American begged from her seat at the table.

Yuki stirred the pot, humming in thought. "Perhaps."

Abby pout, slumping into her chair. She tried again. "I think I'm making friends."

The Japanese woman spun around quickly. "_Really?! _That is wonderful, Abby!"

Abigail laughed. "No need to be so _shocked_, Yuki. I'm not _that_ scary."

"Oh, no no no! I did not mean it that way! I'm just so happy for you, Abigail! What are their names?"

"Sena and Monta, they're both part of the football team. Well, Sena's the secretary, but still. They're both really nice, and it's Monta's debut game this weekend."

"They are... _boys?" _A dangerous glint in Yuki's eye had Abby suddenly sweating.

"I don't know if I wanna answer that..."

"THEY _ARE!"_ Yuki squealed, jumping into a seat. "Tell me, tell me! Tell big sister Yuki _allllll_ about them!"

"Oh my god, what _are you?! Thirteen!?"_

"I will become seven so long as you _tell meeee!"_

Abby nearly fell out of her seat, laughing like a madwoman. "It—! It's not like that!"

Yuki pouted. "No?"

"N-No! They— They're like little brother types! Oh my God, my_ spleen!"_

"Darn."

Abby took in a deep breath, finally stopping herself. "So, when's dinner gonna be ready? I'm _starved_."

* * *

**Man this chapter was really all over the place. Sorry 'bout that! XD I don't really have much to say here, so hurdy durr... Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Kill the Lizards

**Oh. My. ****_God._**** No one is updating their freaking stories. NOBODY! What the hell?! Where are all my favorite fucking writers at!? Update, ****_please! _****At the very least, I can give ****_you_**** guys an update... That makes me feel a ****_little_**** better.**

**By the by, not to get you guys hyped up or anything, but I have been writing this story nearly three days non-stop. But like, none of it is in chronological order. I literally have shit already written for summer in America. I barely even know how to ****_start the next fucking chapter_**** let alone how to get that far! But don't you worry, I'll figure it out! ****_Somehow..._**** (Something tells me this is going to be a ****_loooooong_**** ass fic. ****_Crap._****)**

* * *

"Today's the day! You're coming with me, right?"

Yuki hummed, half asleep, nursing a cup of tea on the couch. The weatherman quietly insist it was going to be a lovely day.

_"Hello?"_

"_Hmm_... What?"

"You heard me." Abby sat down and placed a hand on her sister's. "Please come with me. I don't wanna be alone." Yuki cracked an eyelid, squinting her her direction. "The only people I know are gonna be busy playing or running errands, or something. _Please_?"

Yuki shut her eye and grumbled, "You pout like your brother."

"Is that a '_yes_'?"

She hummed. Then sighed, standing up slowly. "_Fine_."

Abby shot into the air. "_YES! _Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"Put your uniform on, Abby," Yuki called after her, taking a sip from her mug.

"My _uniform?"_ She repeat, already at the top of the stairs. "It's _Saturday."_

"In Japan, many schools require students wear the uniform to events. Better to be safe than sorry."

"But it's_ Saturday!"_

"Put it on, or I do not go."

"_Cheater!"_

* * *

"I'm going home now."

"Oh my God, Yuki, it's _just_ a poster. I told you, the football team here likes to showoff." Abby pulled her sister back into the courtyard, passing the large poster of player 21 flipping off the Chameleons' Captain. "If you think _that's_ bad, you should see their _clubhouse_. It's a _casino_, I swear!"

* * *

"I guess you were right," Abby mumbled, glancing around. "Everyone _is_ wearing their uniform."

"As I said."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's try to find some good seats."

Yuki gave a hum before turning her attention to the field. Her eyes brightened. "Eh? Youichi-kun!" She shout, waving a hand and walking towards the Devilbats. A number of students jumped away from the woman looking petrified. Abigail stared at them questioningly before following her sister-in-law down the field. She stopped in front of the spiky blonde with the number 1 jersey.

_Wait, isn't this—  
_

"How are you, Youichi-kun? I haven't seen you in months!"

The man gave a slick grin. "Well, if it isn't the Fucking Ice Woman. Come to watch us murder those fuckers?" Abby felt her eyes widen, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. As far as she knew, Japanese folk were often very respectful to those older than themselves, but this guy didn't seem to care at all. She glanced at Yuki, who simply shook her head with an amused smile.

"Good to see you, too, Youichi-kun. Abby," she turned to the girl, "why didn't you tell me he was playing? I would've agreed to come much sooner!"

She blinked, unaccustomed to hearing Yuki speak Japanese. "I did not know."

"Have you not been introduced?" She gestured to the footballer, speaking in English again. "Abby, this is Hiruma Youichi. I have known him since he was young."

_Oh my God, it _is_ the devil guy..._

"Youichi-kun," she put her hands on Abby's shoulders, pushing her forward lightly, and switching back to Japanese. "This is Abigail, my sister-in-law." Her face fell for a moment. "Marcus' younger sister."

_He knows my brother? _This surprised Abigail, and she looked at the boy curiously. He, too, appeared interested in this information, and the small, scheming quirk in his brow didn't escape her.

Disregarding it, she put her hand out. "Nice to be meeting you, _uh..._ Should it be '_Hiruma'_ or '_Youichi'?"_

"Fucking Hero's sister, huh?" He ignored the question and her hand. "I know _a lot_ about you." A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly brought her arm back to her side.

"How do... _um_... How did you know Marcus?"

"Does it matter?" He turned back to his teammates. "Later, Fucking Ice Woman, Fucking American."

She blinked a few times. _What kind of—?_

Yuki called something after him and he turned back around, smirking.

"That's got nothing to do with it, and you fucking know it."

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Abby asked once they were sitting on the sidelines. Most of the students gave them a wide breadth. Yuki didn't seem to notice.

"I said, _'Good luck'_." She giggled. "I had forgotten that he does not believe in luck."

"What _does_ he believe in?"

"Hard work, planning, _tricking_." She smiled. "He and Marcus got along well."

Abby returned it. _He got on well with my brother and Yuki's hardly stopped smiling since she saw him. Ignoring the rude remarks and weird rumors, I think I might just like this guy. _"How'd you all meet?"

"Oh, well, Youichi-kun has been sneaking onto the base since a child. That is how I met him. Marcus met him when he was first stationed here."

"_The—_ You mean the base _you_ work at?"

Yuki nod. "He was a strange child. _Adorable_. Also very, _very_ smart," she emphasized. "I used to buy mint ice cream that I never shared with anyone, but I gave some to him whenever he would visit. If someone else would ask, I said,_ 'Get your own! I only share with Youichi-kun! You're not so cute, you know!?' _"

Abigail cracked up. "_Is—_ Is that why he calls you _'Ice Woman'?"_

"He used to call me_ 'Fucking Ice Cream Lady',_ but the men at the base like to call me_ 'Ice Woman_', so he has called me that since middle school." She shrugged. "Trying to be grown-up, I guess."

"_That—_ That's _awesome!"_ Abby managed through bouts of laughter. She caught her breath as the teams huddled up.

"It is starting?"

"Looks like it!"

The lizards were kicking off and Abigail was squirming with excitement. She hadn't seen a game in person since her old school's homecoming game last November. The ball was kicked and her jaw dropped. Instead of a regular old starting kick that sent the ball fairly straight forward, this one had the ball hopping all over the place. It was player 80 who eventually caught it.

"Eyeshield 21!" He shouted, passing it to his teammate.

Abigail bounced up and down pointing at player 80. "That's Monta!"

"Wow. Your friend has bad aim," Yuki said dryly as the ball hit someone on the sidelines.

Abby face-palmed. "Oh, for Christ's sake. How did it even..._?' _She watched as Hiruma took out his own frustrations on the poor boy.

"He is funny, that Monta-san," Yuki chuckled, watching the boy squirm on the field.

"Wait 'til he starts shouting '_Max_'."

"_'Max?'_ Who is Max-san?" That dark shine came back into her eyes. "This is another boy you know?"

"I meant '_Max_' like '_Maximum_'. I think it's his catchphrase or something..."

"No boy?"

"No, no boy! Geez, Yuki. Boy-crazy much?"

"I am _not_ boy crazy!" She insisted, crossing her arms. "I am simply curious. That is all."

"_Sure_." The game continued, all of the Lizards lined up against Deimon.

"I am no expert, but is that not a bad idea?" Yuki asked. "There is no one near to protect the goal."

Abby nodded. "I guess they're super sure we're gonna run, so they wanna try and block us."

The ball snapped back to Hiruma, who threw it faster than a bullet. Abby started bouncing again. The Chameleons' Captain, with his incredibly long arms, reached for it but it flew past him. Monta jumped up, caught it, then shouted, "EFFORT MAX DASH!". He was tackled on the 25th line. In the next play, he caught a touchdown.

"GO MONTA! GOOD JOB DEVILBATS!"

"Good job, Monta-san! Youichi-kun!"

"You're, like, so quiet compared to me."

"I think you are just very loud."

_"Hey!"_

They watched Hiruma kick for the extra point and Abby laughed as the same poor man on the sidelines was hit in the head by the ball. The next play had Deimon on the defensive. In no time at all, the Chameleons scored their own touchdown and gained the extra kicking point.

_"BOO!"_

"Must you do that?"

Abby gave a strong nod. "Absolutely. LIZARDS ARE JERKS!" Yuki shook her head. "DEVILBATS ARE THE BEST! GO DEVILBATS!"

* * *

A little later in the game, Abby turned to her sister-in-law. "Yuki, how do I say_—__?"_

She translated it into Japanese. Abby said it herself and Yuki nodded.

"Okay!" Abigail cupped her hands around her mouth. "_DEVILBATS!_ _LIZARD'S ARE NO MATCH! RUN FAST! CATCH! KICK THEIR ASS! GO DEVILBATS!"_

"My, you're loud."

"That's the point," she giggled. "Gotta yell really LOUD so they can hear you on the field! KILL THE LIZARDS! YES! _NO! _OH MY GOD!" Abby shout at the play before her.

"Good to know you're enjoying yourself," Yuki chuckled. "Kill the lizards!"

"Louder, louder! Like this: KILL THE LIZARDS!"

"Kill the lizards!" Someone else shouted.

"Go Devilbats, murder the lizards!" Said another.

"Kill the Chameleons!"

"GO DEVILBATS! KILL THE LIZARDS!"

"Good job, Youichi-kun! Keep up the good work everyone!"

* * *

Near halftime, all hell broke loose. The lizards' linemen broke every rule in the book; punching, kicking, and hitting the Devilbats wherever they could. Deimon supporters shouted in protest, while Abby screamed at the referee. Who was apparently useless and didn't understand English. Players 51, 52, and 53 took the place of three injured linemen, yet somehow seemed reluctant to get on the field. When the ball snapped however, and the Zokugaku linemen tried to play dirty again, the three subs fought back fiercely. Clearing the way for player 21, who ran straight towards the opposing team's Captain.

"GO 21! GO, GO, _GO!" _Abby watched player 21 skid to a halt then side step and immediately blast off. _"TOUCHDOWN!"_

* * *

By the end of the fourth quarter, the score was 46-28, leaving the Deimon Devilbats as the victor. Good sportsmanship dictates that one should always be respectful of the losing team. This, of course, did not stop the Demon students from cheering, the Devilbats from celebrating, or Abby from screaming.

"Let's go down and congratulate them," Yuki said standing, brushing the grass off her jeans.

Abby hopped up. "Okay! By the way, did you know they bet 5 million Yen on this game?"

Yuki nearly tripped down the slope. "_F-F-FIVE MILLION?! WHO ON EARTH__—_!?" The cock of a gun caught their attention. Hiruma was standing before the Zokugaku team, decked out with all sorts of rifles, machine guns, and God only knew what else. Wisely, every one on the lizard team dropped to their knees in a deep bow.

"**_Hiruma-sama!_**_" _They shouted together.

"Something tells me this is fairly... _Normal_." Abby eyed the Devil teen's shadow. She could've _sworn_ she'd seen horns and a tail.

Yuki sighed. "I do not know why I am even still surprised with him."

The only thing Abigail could do was laugh, so she did, then walked over to Monta and player 21 while Yuki waited to speak with the Devil boy.

"Monta! Good job!" She held out her hand and he gave her a high-five. "You as well, 21. Good job!" He gave her a high-five, too, but with less force.

"You were MAX loud, Green-san! I could hear you the whole time!"

She felt herself turning pink. "Ah, really? _Annoying_. I did not think I was so loud."

"Thank you for your support, Green-san," Player 21 said with a surprisingly low, almost forced voice. "Because of you, I believe the students of Deimon felt more at ease cheering us on."

"Thank you, but I do not know if that is truth." Abigail looked up then glanced over to the slowly dispersing spectators. "That is how football games should be, I think. _Loud_. It increase excitement for everyone, playing or watching. Right?"

"Right!" Monta agreed. "Maybe you could be our first real cheerleader!"

"_CHEERLEADER?! Never!" _Abby crossed herself tightly and threw her nose in the air.

"Do you not like cheerleaders, Green-san?" 21 asked.

"I do not. All cheerleaders I know look down on dancers. They do not like us, we do not like them. I would be_—__ um__—_ enemy of my team if I became cheerleader. I would not do it."

"Is that _so?"_

Abigail jumped at the voice behind her. "H-Hiruma! _Uh_... Congratulations. You are very good. _Um_, you did well, too, 77," she said glancing back at the large, round player.

"Thank you! My name is Kurita." He had a huge smile. "You were the one cheering right? Thank you for your support!"

Abby waved a hand in front of her face, like she'd seen Monta do. "It was nothing."

"So your fucking team made it to the American," _somethings "_, huh?" Hiruma's subject change made her do a double-take.

"My team... _uh_... Forgive me, did _what?"_

"Went to Nationals," Yuki translate. "Your dance squad?"

"_Oh_." Abby slouched a bit and tucked her hands into her pockets. "Yes. Unfortunate, we did not win."

"Didn't win?" Yuki asked, furrowing her brows. "You made it to the top ten out of three hundred teams. How is that not winning?"

Abby shrugged, not wanting to have this conversation. She looked back at Hiruma. "Why you want to know?"

He smiled and she shivered. It was toothy and sharp, dangerous in a sense; alluring in another. His eyes, too, were sharp. Quick, calculating. Almost like he was plotting something. He moved past her in long strides, chuckling under his breath, and grabbed 21.

"This is... _common?"_ Abby asked, pointing after the Devil now _dragging_ the shorter player.

"Y-Yeah. Hiruma-kun's always like that." Kurita smiled nervously. "But he usually doesn't go out of his way to talk to people, so I think he likes you!"

"If that is him 'liking' a person, I do not wish to see how he is to one he does not!"

Yuki laughed wholeheartedly, startling the American. She hadn't heard that laugh in what left like _years._ Certainly not since her brother had passed. She knew they had a long road of grief ahead of them, but she was glad to see Yuki hadn't died alongside her husband. Somehow, it seemed as if the Devil teen was helping with that.

"We are going to next game also, yes? Hiruma will be playing again, I am sure."

Yuki nod. "I would like that, Abby. I would like that a lot."

Abigail smiled. "_Good_."

* * *

**Hiruma seems like a somewhat difficult person to talk to, in my opinion. Especially when he's focused on something other than what you're saying. I feel like I have him and the others down pretty well, but I honestly haven't ****_actually read_**** the manga in like... ****_years... _**** (Well, I mean, I reread the chapters that revolved around this game while writing it, but you know what I mean.)**

**Anyway, if you have any tips, suggestions, or pointers on how to write any of the characters, feel free to tell me in the reviews. Every little bit helps! :)**

**And thanks again for reading!**


	5. DO NOT WANT

**I have to admit, this was a ****_really_**** fun chapter to write. It was actually finished a few days ago, but I wanted to wait at least a week before updating again. One: because I wanted to let it marinate so that I could look it over with fresh eyes. And two: because I usually ****_don't_**** update so frequently and I don't want anyone to gain the "OH GOD, IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS WITHOUT AN UPDATE, SHE MUST BE ****_DEAD!" _****mentality.**

**Not that anyone ever has, but still... OFF WE GO!**

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Abigail was seriously considering throwing her phone out a window. She kept getting the same few texts from random numbers, trying to coax her into becoming a cheerleader. The weirdest part, in her opinion, was that the number was _always_ different, so there wasn't any point in blocking them.

"I'm telling you guys, it's driving me up a freaking wall!" Several girls tried to respond at once, but only the loudest voice broke through.

"_Seven daaaays!_"

"Shut up, Dakota." Somewhat static laughter erupt from the phone. Abigail looked up at the wafting clouds, waiting for her teammates to stop.

"_Captain_?" Victoria called out. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. But I'm being serious, guys."

"What'd your sis-in-law say?" Kim shout over the other girls.

"That it was probably kids from the school who saw me or heard me at the game. But I haven't given my number out to _anyone_ here. Let alone half the fricken school. None of you put my number on Facebook, did you?"

"**No, Ma'am,**" at least two of them answered.

"Maybe _Yuki_ sent it out. You said she wanted you to get friends, right?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Bex, I highly doubt I would've missed my prego sister-in-law handing out my number to everyone and their _mother._"

"Well, alright then, Captain Mc_Touchy._"

"Sorry." She sighed. "It's just starting to get to me, ya know? Like, who the hell would want me to be a fucking cheerleader _so _**_badly_** they'd get everyone they knew to text me about it? It's _weird._"

"_Seven daaays!"_

"_DAKOTA!"_

"Cool it, Cap'n," Selena, the team's beloved voice of reason, broke through the commotion. "Maybe this ain't so bad as you're thinkin'. I mean, _yeah_, we _all_ know cheerleaders here _suck _**_ass_**." She paused for the round of agreements. "But, I dunno, maybe over there they ain't so stuck up, ya know? And if your school don't got any, then _you'd_ be in charge of lettin' 'em on your team in the first place, yeah? An' I think we can all agree it'd be better than you losin' all your skill."

"_Seleeeenaaa," _Abigail whined. "Why do you make so much _seeeeeeeense?"_

"'Cause Imma _BEAST_, Cap'n."

"Agreed, you fabulous creature. But even if I _did_ want to, I have work Mondays, Wednesday, and Thursdays from 4 to like _8_. I don't think I'd have _time_ to be a cheerleader here, let alone a captain!"

"Why not just pull the old man aside and explain the situation?" Becky offered. "And if that doesn't work, hit him over the head with a frying pan and change your schedule while he's out cold. It's a restaurant, right? Should be plenty lying around."

"_Bex_, _please_ don't knock old people out over a schedule change. Or, _ever_."

* * *

She hung up the phone as she entered the schoolyard. Abigail honestly wasn't sure if phones were allowed to be used on campus or not. She'd never seen another student using theirs, so she never did either. At that moment, her phone buzzed twice. The same _'be a cheerleader or die'_ text from a new number. She rolled her eyes and turned the blasted thing off.

Opening her shoe locker, she lept back as a flood of brightly colored papers spilled out. Carefully, she lift one of the many sheets that had fallen to the floor. She was far worst at reading Japanese than speaking it—_ which was certainly saying something—_ however, there was a fairly large picture of a girl in a cheerleading outfit. She got the message and immediately crumpled it up.

_Whoever they are, they're pretty fucking resilient._

She slipped on her school shoes, collect the papers, and tossed them into the nearest recycling bin. Abby readjusted her bag strap then head upstairs. Reaching the top step, she glanced at the posters along the hall. Most had pictures of footballs, others, particularly the ones near _her_ classroom, had cheerleading uniforms and pompoms. She entered her homeroom, scowled, and glared up at the ceiling; inhaling and exhaling loudly through her nostrils. Abigail tossed her bag on top of her desk then walked up to the blackboard, folding her sleeves. She grabbed an eraser and began to rub out the annoyingly large drawing of a cheerleader, who looked suspiciously like herself, saying God knew what in Japanese.

_This is gonna get really old, really quick,_ she thought, slamming the eraser back into it's holder with a growl. A sudden movement caught her eye. The doorway was now empty. Abby rushed towards it. It was of course at that moment when Kitagawa-Sensei decided to walk in. The two nearly ran into each other, but the girl managed to jump back in time.

"Green-san, what on Earth...?"

"_Uh_... _Uh_... Good morning, Kitagawa-Sensei. Weather is nice, yes?" _Smooth Abby, smooth. I'm sure he doesn't expect a Goddamn thing with a response like that._ The man looked from her chalk covered hands and uniform to the streaked blackboard.

"Green-san?"

"Yes, Sensei?" Kitagawa-Sensei opened his mouth, closed it, glanced at his watch, then back at her.

"Sit down, Green-san."

"Yes, Sensei."

* * *

By the time lunch period rolled around, Abigail had been given plenty of time to cool off and wasn't nearly as annoyed as she had been. Per usual, her lunch consisted of a peanut butter and banana sandwich and apple slices. Yuki had offered on more than one occasion to make Abby boxed lunches in the morning, but she would always decline; insisting that Yuki need her rest. Another reason she didn't dare say, was eating Japanese food while alone tasted strange and made her incredibly homesick. PB&B on the other hand, _did not_. In fact, eating it made her feel like she hadn't left home at all. It was her daily therapy and had so far helped her cope with the never-ending changes in her life surprisingly well.

She had just finished half the sandwich when three boys she didn't recognize burst into the room. Looking around viciously in search of something, or _someone, _as though their lives depended on it. Abigail didn't like it at all. She downed the rest of her sandwich quickly and stuffed the baggie of apples into her skirt pocket.

"He said the 'fucking American', did he mean that blonde girl?" The brown haired one asked, pointing at her.

"Who else would it be?" Another with big sunglasses scold. Abigail immediately stood and made her way towards the back door.

"Hey, sit down! We need to talk to you!"

_Aaaannnnd run. _Abby bolt through the door. The sound of rushed steps and clattering desks not far behind. She flew over the first flight of stairs, skipping most of the steps. Hitting the first floor, she raced down the hall. Turning here and there, she hardly knew where she was or where she was going. Her shoes squeaked as she skid to a halt; a dead end.

"Oh man..."

Someone snatched her arm. "Gotcha!"

Shrieking, Abigail jumped up and blast both feet into the guy's chest. The force knocked the air out of him and pushed her away. She stumbled over but managed to quickly leap back up. She rushed to an open window and dove out, catching herself with a cartwheel. This time, she wasn't followed, but she heard several loud _"HUH?!"_s behind her and kept running. Just to be safe.

* * *

Abby let herself slide against the wall, nearly out of breath. She was _not_ the running type and yet she had _sprint_ from one side of the school to the other. Taking off her blazer, she let out an exhausted sigh. She pulled out her apples and started to eat them, content to hide in the building's shadow for the rest of the day. Everyone in the school was absolutely insane. If she'd had any doubt about that before now, they'd been wiped clean.

"Had enough, Fucking American?" She glanced over at the Devil teen, his toothy grin firmly in place. _Somehow,_ she mused,_ I'm really not surprised. _She finished the apple in her mouth before answering.

"I do not know what you are speaking about."

"_Oh?"_ His smirk only grew. "Then you wouldn't mind this continuing?" Abigail stood calmly, stuffing the empty baggie back into her pocket and putting the blazer back on.

"You will have to be more clear, Hiruma. I do not understand Japanese so well." She walked past him nonchalantly, as if every terrifying rumor she'd ever head about him wasn't flashing through her mind at warp speed. _The Earth will not crack in two, the Earth will not crack in two, there is literally no way he could make__ the Earth could crack in two..._

"What if I said, students who don't join a club aren't allowed to graduate?" She stopped, nearly tripping. "They make you retake the entire final fucking year over."

She blinked, looking up, then slowly down. "It does not matter what you said. It is not truth."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." She could almost _feel _his amusement.

"I _am. _Yuki read to me school rules and... _uh_... code. No thing like that was there." She grinned and began walking away again. "However, was good try, Hiruma. Be seeing you later."

* * *

The next morning, a chime escaped the P.A. system, ringing across campus.

_'A-attention s-students. This is y-your principal speaking.'_ There was a loud '_click-clack'_ sound and the man whimpered._ "T-There has been a ch-change to our transfer p-policy. All students who have recently t-transfered to our school m-must join at least _**_one_**_ after school program. A-any who do not c-comply will not be allowed to graduate at t-the end of their final y-year. Th-Thank you, have a nice day.'_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING_**_ KIDDING _**_ME!?"_

* * *

Abigail ripped through the clubhouse door. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BULLSHIT?!_"_ Hiruma popped his gum, looking up from the gun he had been cleaning. Nonchalant, as though her outburst hadn't caused the others to scream and slam themselves against the wall in fear.

"_Oh!_ If it isn't the Fucking American!" He leaned forward, grinning widely, nearly distracting Abby from his flawless English. "To what do we owe this shitty visit?"

"Don't play dumb, you twisted, fucking _jerk! _I _know_ you had something to do with that damn policy change!"

"Who _me? _I haven't done a thing." His eyes were anything but innocent as he cocked the gun. "Perhaps you should feel lucky I even offered you a way out. I don't think any _other_ clubs are going to offer their membership anytime soon." She paled, staring at that demonic grin._ Who in the world am I up against? _

"Cheating bastard," she grumbled. Abby crossed herself, huffing loudly, and glaring at the floor. Trying, and failing, to find a way out of the tangled mess. Her mother would murder her if she was held back for something so silly and easily avoidable. _Is that it?_ she asked herself. _Am I really going to give up just like that?_ A voice in the back of her head reminded her she didn't have a choice. It sounded like Hiruma. Another said it wouldn't be so bad and that she'd have fun, so long as she kept a good attitude. It sounded like Marcus. She groaned, rolling her eyes at the hand she'd been dealt.

"_Fine_. I'll be your stupid cheerleader." Hiruma's grin began to widen. "_One_ condition, though."

His face fell. "What is it?" Clearly, he did not think she was in any position to be making demands.

"_I'm_ in charge of tryouts."

The Devil smirked. "All yours, Fucking Cheerleader."

* * *

"So it was Youichi-kun, then? I _wondered_ why he wanted your number."

"YOU GAVE HIM MY NUMBER!?"

"Yes?"

Abigail slowly let herself deflate from the couch to the floor. "Yuki, why do you hate me?"

Yuki flipped through several commercials. "You know I do not."

"I know." Abby sat up. "But still. How am I gonna juggle school, work, _and_ being a cheer captain? I know next to _nothing_ about cheerleading!"

"I am surprised. Is dancing and cheerleading so different?"

"Well... _Yes_ and _no_. It's kinda like football and rugby. Sorta close, but still two _totally_ different sports. Like, _obviously_, cheerleading is more flip-y and pyramid-y and... _shout-y_ than dancing."

"If that is the case, then do what _you_ know, Abby. Make little fixes here and there when you have to and do your best. As for work, you know you do not have to—"

"Don't even _try_ getting me to quit. That money's going straight to my nibling!"

"Nib... _Nibling_? What is 'nibling'?"

"Dakota told me it's the gender-nutral term for nieces and nephews." Abby shrugged. "She probably got it from that Tumblr site, so I dunno if it's true or not."

"_Nibling,_" she said again, letting her lips wrap around the foreign word describing her child. She smiled. "How cute. Anyway, was worth a try. But Williams-san seems very understanding. I am sure he would not mind changing your schedule."

Abby nod. "Guess I'll tell him tomorrow after work."

"Do not be so upset, little sister," Yuki said, smoothing the girl's hair. "This will not be so horrible as you are thinking. You will have fun and make friends. It will be a good thing."

"But I already _told_ you, I'm not here for that stuff. I'm here because—"

"I know." She turned away. "To be honest, I wish I could forget."

Abby looked down at her toes, trying to shove away the memories of her brother. The way he laughed when she'd complain about this and that. How they'd yell and scream at each other over silly, sibling things. His hugs at the airport when he'd been gone for far too long and going away again. The way her heart stopped when she'd overheard the news. How they had been mocked by sunny skies and a warm breeze while his casket was slowly enveloped by the Earth.

She didn't want to forget. She just wanted to remember without hurting.

* * *

**Merp.**

**Okay so let's see: we met Abigail's dance team via phone call, I got to channel my inner Hiruma, and we had a nice little semi-sad sister moment. All in all, a pretty nice chapter if you ask me! XD **

**BTW, Abby's dance-mates are: Becky 'Bex' Albano, Selena Santos, Victoria 'Vicky' Attar, Kimberly 'Kim' Harris, and Dakota Bentley. Just thought I should put their names down where everyone could see them in a non-confusing way. I'll probably do the same for her cheer squad, when they come along. :)**

**As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Tryouts and Tokyo Tower

**Hey, dudes. :D**

* * *

"She sucks."

* * *

"What was that crap?"

* * *

"She'd be better as a fucking manager!"

* * *

"This is shit!"

* * *

Clenching her fists, Abigail fought the urge to strangle the Devil teen. Each performance had earned at least one derogatory comment and she was getting sick of it. Were any of the girls champion material? Of course not. Nearly all those who tried were obvious rookies. So far, only two had been notably confident and at ease with what they were doing. Abby wasn't complaining as a good number showed real potential. She especially liked the girls who would fall and immediately get back up _smiling_. However, it seemed that Hiruma wasn't looking for potential. He wanted an absolutely grand batch of cheerleaders for his team as soon as possible; Abby didn't.

She didn't want a group of girls she could immediately go to nationals with. No, she wanted a team she could trust. Filled with girls who would work themselves to the bone without being told, who would never stop trying, and would leave no one behind. Pushing, pulling, and dragging each other if necessary. A team that would not end a performance prim, pretty, and sweet, but with tired, heavy breaths, _smiling_. Not because they had to, but because they couldn't help it.

The most recent applicant, a short girl with dark hair stopping just above her chin, finished out of breath and with a slight stumble. Abigail immediately flung a hand over the Devil's mouth.

"Thank you very much," she smiled, ignoring the dark aura emitting from the boy beside to her. "Callbacks should be up next week." The girl glanced at Hiruma then back before giving a small bow and scurrying out of the gym. Abigail let go and glared at him.

"**What's your problem?!"** They shouted at one another. "**_ME?!"_**

"_You_ said the tryouts were mine, remember? So stop acting like a massive dick!" Abby shrilled in her native tongue.

"I'm being honest! They're all fucking terrible!"

"_They're not_—!" She turned forward sharply, stopping herself. "They're _inexperienced_," she explained, slowly piecing the calm persona back together. "It's your own fault if you can't tell the difference." The American picked up her clipboard, putting a few notes and a number next to the girl's name:_ Saito Natsuki_. Hiruma said something under his breath but she ignored him, calling for the next one.

As the doors opened, both teens straightened their backs, wide eyes following the newest entry. They both glanced down at the list of names on Abby's clipboard, then at each other. Hiruma started cracking up, nearly falling off the bleachers as Abigail glared at him. She quickly turned to face the small, blushing boy.

"Do not be minding him. _Everyone_ has equal chance to be cheerleader," she said sternly hitting the Devil's arm to no avail.

"I-I would really like to... be on your squad, Green-san. However, I... don't think it would be a good idea. I have enough trouble making friends as it is..." He made an audible gulp, unable to meet her gaze.

She tilt her head slightly, eyes unwavering. "You do want to? You do not want to? I do not understand. Be clear."

"I-I do!" The boy said, quickly looking up at her. "But... I don't want others to..." he mumbled, staring at his shoes. Abigail regarded him carefully. She decided that signing up and coming to cheer tryouts must have been terribly difficult for a boy so shy. Clearly, it was something he wanted to be a part of, gender rolls be damned. She'd like having such a person on her team, but couldn't shake the feeling of distain that came with letting another's opinion determine how to live one's life. Something most in her country looked down upon or at least pitied.

"I do not want two answers," she scold. "I only want one." He nod still looking down. She stared at him for another minute, mulling over what to do, then sighed. "Come here and think. Tell me the answer at the end._ Okay?" _

The boy nod again and quickly made his way over to the bleachers. She smiled and pat the seat beside herself. She didn't want him to think coming here had been a mistake or that he would be un-welcomed for something as silly and unfair as not wanting to be bullied. He sat beside her dutifully as Hiruma called for fucking next.

* * *

"We're alive." Abby yawned. "_Somehow_."

Hiruma kicked the door open to leave the gym and she slipped out before it could close. In the end, Ren had officially decided that he couldn't decide. So Hiruma _kindly_ suggested the position of team manager. After staring down the barrel of a gun, Ren immediately agreed it was the best idea in the world. Abby felt bad, but said nothing as they swapped phone numbers. The thing she'd always hated most about being a captain was the technicalities and paperwork. If Ren being her forced manager meant she didn't have to deal with such things, she was selfishly for it. To make amends, she offered him the position of substitute whenever a girl couldn't participate. He said he'd need to think about that, too.

_It's probably a miracle he even managed to show up._ Abby fought down a laugh, picturing her new manager unable to decide on which colored pen to fill out paperwork with or who to give the first bottle of water during practice.

"You know where Tokyo Tower is, right?" Hiruma asked randomly. The girl cocked a brow, coming back to reality.

"_What_? Yeah, I've been there once." She turned her head a few times, trying to figure which direction it would be in, before returning her attention to the Devil. "Why?"

He grinned. "The Devilbats are having an entrance trial there. Too many applicants who don't give a crap. You're going to help."

"I am?"

"You are."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

She glared. "Why?"

"Like I said, too many people. And it's the fucking cheerleaders' job to support the team."

"And what is it you want me to do exactly? Stand there screaming '_Go team_'? '_Don't trip, you poor fools'_? '_If you're afraid of heights, it sucks to be you_'? Because I don't know how to say _half_ of that in Japanese."

He let loose a few dark chuckles. "Just be there Saturday by 9."

"Do I have to wear my school clothes?" She asked seriously as they neared the front gate.

He scoffed. "I don't fucking care."

"_Sweet_."

"Fucking weirdo."

"Shut up, jerk."

* * *

As unpopular as the opinion was among most teenagers, Abigail actually _liked_ being up in the morning. The crisp air inspired warm drinks and light blankets, resulting in a quiet, cozy atmosphere. It was only the waking up part that she didn't like. Waking up early made her feel crusty and bland, especially on the weekends. This morning wasn't quite so cold, and after checking her weather app, Abby knew why. Already in the seventies, today was going to be a scorcher. After spending the usual twenty minutes stretching, she pulled on a pair of shorts and a light top. When she went downstairs, Yuki was drinking tea on the couch, listening to the weatherman apologize for the heat.

"You're awake early," she said.

"Didn't I tell you about the tryout thing today?"

"I thought you already had them?"

"We already had the cheerleader ones." Abby shook her head. "This is for the football team."

Yuki hummed then snapped her fingers. "Oh yes! Now I remember! At the Tokyo Tower, yes?" The younger of them nodded before entering the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, she grabbed a water and a few snacks before heading out.

"Later Yuki."

"You know which train to take? You have your pass?"

"Yes, Yuki," she chuckled. "I have my phone, too. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Have a good day!"

"You, too!"

* * *

"It's so nice to see you again, Transfer-san! I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Mamori. I'm a part of Deimon's disciplinary committee and manager for the American Football Club."

"_You."_ Her eyes sharpened and the manager flinched. "Yes, I remember _you._"

The redhead blinked worriedly. "Is... Is something wrong, Transfer-san?"

Abby's mouth twitched. _I'M A FUCKING CHEERLEADER BECAUSE OF YOU!_ Her head screamed. On the outside, she calmly shook her head '_no_'. It wasn't Mamori's fault, she reminded herself. It was Hiruma's. If Abigail could be fairly civilized with the demonic quarterback, then she could certainly be civilized with the well-meaning manager. But Heaven forbid the poor girl ask another favor.

"My name is Abby. It is nice to be meeting you, Mamori. _Again_..."

She smiled. "Let's work hard, Abby-chan! Alright?"

"I can do that." She looked around. "What _are_ we doing?"

"Oh, yes." She turned back to the tub and machine in front of her. "We have to fill this with," _something_, "from the,_" something_, "machine."

_Twenty bucks says that word means 'ice'_,Abby thought, glancing into the large container halfway full of the stuff. Mamori passed her a scoop and she thanked her. Not wasting any time getting started, the American began shoveling ice from the machine to the tub. The other girl set to work as well, dumping a bag of sugar into a slot in the machine. Abby was confused but didn't ask, mostly because she wasn't entirely sure how to say '_sugar_' correctly.

"Why are you here, Mamori?"

"It's the manager's duty to make sure everything's ready before practice."

"No. I know that. I mean to ask... Why are you manager? Are not you busy enough with... committee thing?"

"_Oh_! My friend Sena became secretary so I joined as manager to keep him safe. That Hiruma is such a," _something,_ "sometimes!"

"Such a what?"

Mamori repeated the word. After trying to explain it a few different ways, Abby decided the word either meant '_a tyrant_' or '_a bully_'. With Hiruma, it could honestly go either way.

"I know that, too," she grumbled.

"Oh no! Did he bully _you_ into doing this?"

Abby shook her head. "He bully me into becoming cheerleader captain. He said this was part of that. You remember the policy change Principle said Tuesday?"

Mamori nod.

Abby pointed at herself. "For me." The other girl gasped.

"That whole change was for _you_? I heard you cheering at the game last weekend, but I didn't think he'd get so worked up over one little cheerleader!"

"You do not know the most of it. I had to change times for me to work after school. _Annoying_."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Abby-chan... That Hiruma!" She shook her head before smiling sweetly. "But everyone else on the team is really nice. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

"That is what everyone is saying: I will have fun." She shrugged. "I am going to try hard and keep working. Does not matter what will happen, bad or good."

"That sounds like a difficult way to live."

"I am doing my best, Mamori. Trust me."

* * *

Not much later, Abigail spot Hiruma and a large group of boys making their way towards the tower. He walked over to a pair of older, fairly professional and very nervous adults. He asked them quick questions and they answered without pause. Not even a minute later, Hiruma was walking back over to the boys and the adults were apologizing to anyone who wished to enter the tower.

"We've got the place booked for the day." He told everyone. Smiling in that scary way and putting away a black notebook. Abby felt some sweat roll down her neck as she stared up at the tower.

_I wonder if he could book an entire amusement park like that..._

"Oi, Fucking American." Abby turned to him. "We got enough ice cubes?"

She shrugged. "I could hide a few bodies in here if I had to, yeah."

"Alright, listen up! The rules are simple!" Hiruma cocked his gun and began explaining while Abby watched the bullet fly from its chamber.

_I wonder if that was an empty casing, or just for dramatic effect? _She didn't know much about guns, only the small tidbits of information her brother had complained about while still in training camp. He told her that in movies, when the characters cocked their guns to show how 'serious' they were, they were actually just wasting a perfectly good bullet. Unless it was old fashioned or had already been shot, you didn't actually _need_ to cock a gun before shooting it, he'd said. Hiruma, she mused, with his random, well-hidden, never ending arsenal, must have known that and was just constantly trying to scare people into thinking he'd shoot them. Sena walked over, pulling her back into the moment, and picked up a piece of ice.

"This ice... seems to melt easily..." Half the cube already returning to it's watery state. Mamori gave him an apologetic smile while Abby simply crossed her arms.

"We've added sugar to make them melt faster."

"You are going too, Sena? Good luck."

He waved his hands. "O-Oh no. I'm going to go get Eyeshield 21, then— _uh_— go up with Kurita-san and Hiruma-san. But thanks anyway, Green-san." She made note of the stutter, but said nothing of it.

"I understand. But please call me Abby. Is annoying to hear 'Green-san' so much. You too, Monta," she told the receiver now walking over. "No more 'Green-san'. Okay? Abby now."

"Sure, Abby-san. Mamori-neechan, could I have some ice?"

She nod. "Of course, Monta-kun. Abby-chan, it seems more are coming over. Would you please help me?"

"Okay."

* * *

The short boy made a sound from his nose and Abby stopped.

"This good?"

He nod his head, making a similar noise. She lift the bag with mild difficulty and he hoisted it over his shoulder easily. He made another sound, like a thank you.

"You are welcome," she said and he trotted off.

"Abby-chan, could you understand that boy?"

"I do not understand much Japanese and he did not say much Japanese." She shrugged. "I did and did not."

"I see... How strange."

* * *

"_Still?_" She asked, concerned with how much ice was being packed into the bag. Would it burst?

"Yes, please," the boy with the shiny forehead persist. Abby grimaced but continued shoveling.

"You say so..."

After a few more scoops, he said, "I think that should be enough. Thank you."

"You will be good?" She pointed at the bag. "Looks... not easy."

"I'm not very," _something_. "I know it will take me a long time to get up there. But thank you for your," _something_, "Transfer-san!" She waved a hand in front of her face and watched skeptically as he tried to hoist the bag over his shoulder. Abby pushed from the bottom of the bag, helping him. Once he had it, he turned around.

"Thank you, Transfer-san," he said with a small bow.

"You are welcome." She watched him walk towards the tower with shaky legs. "Good luck!" She called. He thanked her again over his shoulder.

"I hope that boy will be okay," Mamori mumbled. "He seemed so nice."

"I agree."

"YOU!" Abby turned forward again. In front of her were three boys in football jerseys: numbers 51, 52, and 53. Her eyebrows rose a bit. They were the same boys who had chased her earlier in the week. 51 was pointing at her, glaring.

"Oh." He must have been the one she kicked. "How are you? How much ice?"

"What are you doing here?" 52 asked her, not quiet as upset but still visibly so.

"I am cheerleader. Have to help."

"Huh?"

"Huuuh!?"

"_HAAAAAH_!?" Player 53 got right in Abby's face, so she gave a light smack to his cheek.

"Stop it." He jerked back next to his friends, holding his face like she had slapped with incredible force. "How much ice?" She asked again.

Player 51 grumbled something under his breath. She didn't bother trying to understand what, since it certainly had nothing to do with ice. He handed her his bag and after three scoops said it was enough. She did the same for the other two before they leisurely walked towards the tower.

"Those guys don't even care, do they?" She mumbled.

"What was that, Abby-chan?"

"Nothing. Just speaking to me in English."

* * *

Less than an hour later, half the people were running back down and begging the girls for more ice, including Monta and player 21. Mamori turned the machine back on while Abigail scooped. Not much later still, the Huh Boys walked back down. Instead of heading for the tub, they walked over to a kiddy ride and took a cigarette break. She rolled her eyes, but sincerely tried not to judge them.

* * *

It was slow around noon, so Mamori went to buy more water. Not much later, Abby got a call from her mother. She hitched the phone between her head and shoulder, and continued shoveling for the random boy or two. Her mom and dad had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, she was told. They'd had pork chops and mashed potatoes, and of course Dad made it, did she really need to ask? Her mom asked what she was doing, so Abby told her.

"First you leave me, and now you're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I thought you and your friends didn't like those girls?"

"Well, I talked to them about it and they thought it'd be better then losing everything I've worked for. Besides, it's kinda school policy."

"Your school's _forcing_ you to be a cheerleader? Is that _legal_?"

"No, no. The _school's_ not forcing me to be a cheerleader."

"No?"

_Not technically._ "School rules say transfers needs to join at least one club or they can't graduate. So I'm in the football club and I'm their... _cheerleader_." She shivered.

"Contain your excitement." She could hear the teasing smile. Abigail rolled her eyes upward. "But I like that rule. It's a good rule for kids like you who join the year late."

"_Seriously?_ Mom, _seriously?_"

"What? The school year's nearly over, isn't it?"

"Not here. The school year starts in _Spring_. Not Fall."

"Well that's great! You're new just like everyone else."

"Not really. Only the first years are new."

"Whatever you say, hun." Her mother was probably shaking her head. "What grade are first years in again?"

"10th grade."

"And you're in...?"

"Juniors are in second year. Seniors are third years."

"Almost like those Harry Potter books I used to read you, right?"

"Kinda, I guess. Haven't seen much magic 'round here though," she mumbled. A large group of hopefuls ran down from the tower and headed for her. "Okay, Mom, I've gotta go. A stampede's headed this way. Love you guys."

"We love you, too, Abby. Call _us_ for once."

"'Kay. Bye, Mom." She stuffed the phone back in her pocket as a sweaty boy handed her his bag.

* * *

From the tower entrance, the small boy with the reddish nose who hardly spoke ran back up to her. They greeted each other briefly, before he started stuffing ice in his bag without help. It was then that the Huh Boys came back for more as well, taking one scoop each. In one foul swoop, Shorty hoist the bag back over his shoulder. Abby's jaw wasn't the only one to fall. The bag was nearly _twice_ his size.

"You... You are okay?" She asked cautiously. He nod, making a yes-ish sound, before glancing over at the Huh Boys. He eyed their measly one-scoop bags before letting out a single puff of air. A mixture of disappointment and condescendence. Abigail immediately threw her hand over her mouth, shaking with terrible giggles.

"T-That BASTARD!" On of the Huh Boys screamed. The three of them practically dove into the ice container, grabbing as much as they could before speeding off after the shorty. She heard one of them curse on the way up and broke down laughing. Clutching the tub for support, she could hardly hear Mamori asking what had happened.

* * *

Abigail scowled when the balding boy came back down, bag-less and drenched in sweat.

"What happened?"

He tried to smile, but was clearly exhausted. "O-Oh, nothing really. I just ran into some trouble. But I need to keep going." Her face darkened and she was about to ask another question, but stopped and looked up. At least two machine guns were being fired near the top of the tower and a few people were screaming. She nod her head before filling a new, bigger bag for the boy.

"Do not worry so much. They will _not _do well. Not with Hiruma around. He _is_ a jerk, but does not seem like man who agrees with those things."

"Things like what, Transfer-san?" Abigail didn't know how to say '_football-related cheating_' in Japanese, since he was obviously fine with _other_ forms of cheating, so she simply shrugged. After another moment, she offered him the bag, filled with as much ice as she could fit. She helped him lift it again before waving him off.

"Do you think something bad happened to him?" Mamori whispered.

"I do not think, I _know_."

"I see." She shook her head. "Poor Yukimitsu-kun. How could anyone be so cruel?"

She sighed. "I do not know, Mamori. I do not know."

* * *

Eventually, a number of boys began to give up. Some threw temper tantrums, shouting it wasn't worth it as they stormed off. Others slugged away, complaining in hushed, bitter voices about the tower being impossible. Mamori's face fell.

"Do not worry," Abby said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Some are going still. And some have not come down. It will be okay."

She nod. "You're right. I'll continue to do my best."

* * *

Not one person had come back for ice in at least 40 minutes, so the girls decided to head up themselves. Abigail held the elevator handles so tight her knuckles began turning white.

"Are you alright, Abby-chan?"

"I-I..." She cleared her throat. "I am fine. I do not... Do not like being this up. Understand?"

"Yes, I think so. Don't worry, these," _somethings_," are tested all the time and well taken care of."

Abby nod with pleading eyes. "You will not tell people, will you, Mamori?"

"Of course not, Abby-chan!" She insist. "We are reaching the top, though. Hiruma-kun might see and use it to bully you."

"I will not let him." Shakily, Abigail let go of the bar and moved beside Mamori, in the center of the small area. Her sweaty hands strangling a bottle of water, she took deep breaths. Mamori rubbed her back gently before putting her arms back at her sides as they reached the top floor.

"There's no one left down there," she said taking the first step out. "Everyone seems to have left." Abby followed quickly, still twisting the bottle. Hiruma stood, declaring the trial over.

"Just wait one little moment..." Kurita begged.

"You can definitely make is as long as you bring enough ice cubes," Monta mumbled.

"That was the only purpose of this trial," Hiruma explained, picking up his gun. "You will survive as long as you have determination."

"And don't cheat," Abby grumbled, glaring at anything that _wasn't_ a window.

"Abby-chan?" She waved the other girl off.

"Is nothing." At that moment, the door to the lookout flew open and someone fell to the floor, panting. Mamori gasped.

"Yukimitsu-kun!"

"That dude!" The two girls rushed to his side, Sena and Monta not too far behind. Kurita scooped up his bag and began to poor it into a bucket, though he was paying the fallen boy much more attention. Abigail unscrewed her bottle and poured all the water left onto the boy's head and neck.

"It's all melted," Hiruma said. Abby's nostrils flared and she whipped around to scream at the heartless Demon. But before she could, the boy bent over, picking up a single ice cube from an ice shaver, then quickly tossed it into the bucket.

"Oh!" He smiled, pointing out the cube with his gun. "There's still one left! Fucking Baldy passed!" Abigail stared at him, catching his eye with a dumbfounded look, before lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

"Did you hear?! Did you hear?!" She shout, kneeling closer to the boy. He nod slowly, somehow managing a very tired, grateful smile. She grinned, proudly patting his back. "Good job, Devilbat!"

* * *

"By the way, Abby-san, what are you doing here, anyway?" Monta asked, handing her a bowl of shaved ice. She glared at Hiruma before answering.

"I am cheerleader for Devilbats now."

"Really?! That's great!"

"_Humph._" She chomped down on a giant spoonful of the frozen treat. It was tragically sweet and nearly melt the moment it touched her tongue.

"But Abby-san, I thought you said you _hated_ cheerleaders..." Sena mumbled. She stared at him for a moment, slowly taking another bite.

_I never said that to_ _you_, she wanted to say.

Instead, she said, "Yes. I hate me, too, now. Hiruma is a jerk." Monta laughed, patting her on the back. Sena simply looked amazed she'd said such a thing and hadn't burst into flames. If he was listening, Hiruma didn't bother reacting.

"Abby- chan?" She looked up to find Mamori smiling down at her. "May I have your phone number, please?" She agreed. Standing, she slowly began to recite her number in Japanese hoping they were correct.

"May I see?" She asked once done.

"It's right," Hiruma said, not even looking up from his computer.

"Don't go memorizing my number without permission, Devil boy!" She shout at him. He only grinned at the screen in front of him.

* * *

**This felt long to me, guys. Did this feel long to you? 'Cause it felt long to ****_meeeeee_****. Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
